


Oolong Tea

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Horny, M/M, Oolong Tea - Freeform, Oral Sex, Super Horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Tai, frustrated that Izzy is more interested in his computer than sex, has no idea what will suddenly get his attention. It's a good thing Mimi is looking out for them.





	Oolong Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you are under 18.

“How's it going, Izzy?” Tai said, in a seductive voice.

Tai was standing, naked, right next to his boyfriend. Izzy didn't notice though, he was glued to his work on the computer.

“Fine.” Izzy replied, in a monotone voice, as he continued typing. To anyone else that might have seemed cold, but Tai was used to it. He knew Izzy didn't mean anything negative. He was just zoned in on what he was doing.

Tai tried to 'innocently' shake his junk, so Izzy would notice.

“Whatcha up to?” Tai asked, as he started shaking his hips.

“I'm cross referencing the digital gate to see if-”

Tai sighed. He was really starting to worry about his boyfriend. Besides the fact that they hadn't had sex in a while, he wasn't sure he had seen Izzy move since the night before, except to get more Oolong Tea. Tai was even kind of surprised Izzy got dressed that morning. But he was in his usual tan shorts and orange button-up shirt combo.

Tai hung his head, giving up, and headed for the shower.

He walked into the bathroom, opened the sliding door to the shower, turned the water on, and then looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled.

“Don't worry Tai.” He said to himself. “You know Izzy can't resist this!” He said, pointing to himself. “You just gotta be patient.”

Tai then checked the water temperature. 

“Ah!” Tai said with a smile, as he stepped in. “Perfect.”

Tai grabbed his body wash and started cleaning himself. He took his time scrubbing all over.

After he was done with his customary cleaning, he reached for his usual shampoo, when a white bottle caught his eye.

“Oh yeah...” Tai said, as he picked up the bottle. “This was the stuff Mimi told me to try.”

Tai opened the lid, and took a sniff. Tai liked the smell, but couldn't place it. Finally, Tai just shrugged and started wetting his hair before washing it. He glanced over at a new high powered blow dryer Izzy had bought him recently.

“Drying my hair won't take two hours anymore!!”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tai stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. He had gone kind of overboard with the shampoo, since he had so much hair. So it went all over him. He soaped his crotch too, since there was a completely different 'head of hair' there.

Tai glanced back over at Izzy from the living room, as he started to head for the kitchen. He was thinking about trying to seduce him again, but ultimately, he knew there was no-

Just then, Izzy looked up from his computer, with a smile, stood up, and started walking towards him, while unbuttoning his shirt, causing Tai to step back in the living room.

For the moment, Tai was just relieved that Izzy pulled himself away from the computer.

“Hey Izzy.” Tai said happily. “Are you hungry?”

“Mhmm.” Izzy said, yanking off his shirt after it was unbuttoned, and tossing it over a chair. Then he slid off his shorts and did the same, leaving him in just his boxers. Tai noticed that it seemed that Izzy was smelling something. Tai was about to ask what it was, but before he could, Izzy lunged forward, and kissed him, pressing him against the wall. Tai was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but he wasn't going to stop him!

As Izzy continued to kiss him, Tai could feel Izzy's erection through his boxers. Tai reached down and fondled it through the fabric, causing a moan from Izzy.

Izzy broke the kiss, but before Tai could react, Izzy dropped down to his knees, and ripped off Tai's towel. Izzy licked his lips, as he took a second to admire Tai's dick, which was already hard.

“Wouldn't it be easier if I got on the floor?” Tai asked.

Izzy's rational side agreed, but he couldn't wait any longer. He leaned forward and took Tai's cock deep in his mouth, and began sucking and licking, at a faster pace than Izzy usually went.

Tai was surprised at how fast he was moving. He also wondered why it felt like Izzy was smelling his crotch. But he was too busy enjoying what Izzy was doing, and he knew exactly what he was doing with his tongue.

After just a few moments more of Izzy's tongue work, released Tai's dick from his mouth, causing a whimper from Tai.

“Now you can get on the floor.” Izzy said with a smirk.

Tai quickly laid down on his back, and Izzy very quickly got back to work. He took Tai's cock back in his mouth, and began sucking and licking all over, while fondling his balls with his hand.

Tai moaned, as Izzy's other hand seemed to play with his pubic hair a little more, which was not something Izzy usually did. But it felt good.

Tai was in heaven. What Izzy was doing felt amazing. But Tai felt a little bad. Izzy was the one who was super turned on, and he wasn't getting any attention. Suddenly, he had an idea.

“I-Izzy...” Tai said between moans.

Izzy looked up at Tai, as he continued sucking.

“Wanna swing your body around this way?”

With a smirk, Izzy very quickly turned his body around, not even stopping his work for a second. He then lowered his crotch closer to Tai's face. Tai quickly reached up, and yanked down Izzy's boxers, letting Izzy's throbbing cock fall out. Tai licked his lips, before quickly leaning up and licking the tip.

Izzy moaned, causing a vibration through Tai's dick. Izzy lowered his crotch a little more, and began thrusting himself into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Tai began sucking and licking as Izzy's cock entered and re-entered his mouth.

Izzy began increasing his speed, both in sucking, and thrusting. He also moved his tongue around the shaft swiftly.

Tai reached up and pinched one of Izzy's nipples, causing a moan from him, which created another vibration.

As Izzy increased his speed even more, Tai knew he was going to cum soon. Almost as if Izzy read his mind, he started sucking even faster and harder, pushing him over the edge.

As Tai moaned in ecstasy, the vibrations from the moans caused Izzy to come as well. Tai quickly swallowed, as Izzy moaned with pleasure.

After Tai swallowed every drop, Izzy rolled off him, exhausted. Tai turned himself around, so he was face to face with his boyfriend.

“I love you Izzy.” Tai said, Kissing him.

“I love you too Tai.” Izzy said, as he reached down and started stroking Tai. “Wanna go again?”

XxXxX

As they both came for a second time, they rolled off each other, exhausted. Tai smiled to himself. That might have been the best sex they ever had. But suddenly, Tai was curious. That was such a 180, what happened?

“Izzy?” Tai asked. “Why did you suddenly want to have sex though- No complaint here!! But before I showered you weren't interested.”

“Mmmm... Oolong Tea...” And with that, Izzy fell asleep.

“Oolong Tea? He must be thirsty from being drained of all his fluids...”

Suddenly Tai's eyes went wide. “THE SHAMPOO!! … THAT explains why he was smelling my crotch...”

-The Day Before-

“So how are things going with you and Izzy... you know... in the bedroom.”

Tai made a face. He didn't really want to talk about this with Mimi. Especially not walking through a mall.

“They're great. You know, when Izzy can pull himself away from the computer.”

Mimi sighed. “So, not very often?”

Tai shook his head. “But I mean, that's not why we are together. Sex is just a bonus. I love him, and he loves me.”

Mimi smiled. “That's sweet. OH I forgot!” She said, going through a bag. “I bought this shampoo for you. I think you'll like it!”

Tai wasn't sure. The bottle didn't say anything, it was just a blank white bottle, but he didn't want to be rude.

“Thanks Mimi!” Tai said, with a smile.

XxXxXxX

“Well I guess I know what I need to do when I want to have sex!” Tai said, kissing Izzy's cheek.

The End


End file.
